Super Smash Mix up!
by Misty The Cat
Summary: A young teenage girl by the name of Kia, has been sent over into the world of Brawl. She is supposedly the girl of prophecy, according to Master Hand, but secretly, she has no fighting experience! But, it's either that she proves she's the strong enough to stay, or try to go back to a home of abuse. While trying to train to stay, she seems to fall for a special someone.
1. Chapter 1, The Smash Universe?

**Hey! Updated chapter! Again! If you want to read more author's note, it's in the next chapter. So sorry it's short, but next chapter has more.**

I was a normal teenager. I hung out with friends, crushed on cute boys, and most of all, played video games. But that's besides the point.

My name is Kia Serenity Jones. Nothing really special about it. I also live with an 'evil step mother.' Though, my tale is _far_ from Cinderella's ball thing, nope, mine has fighting. Oh, and puffballs, can't forget about those.

But you must be wondering, 'Hey, but you said you were normal!' Well I _was_, but now I guess I 'changed' due to being in a video game. Now, let me explain….

One day, I came home from school to the smell of burning bacon, Tina was at it again. Tina is our deaf, and slightly blind, housekeeper. But that doesn't matter to stepmother, nope, as long as Tina was loyal to her then she was alright.

I entered the room, pretending to be causal, defying my black eye. "Oh Kia, I got your afternoon bacon right here!" Tina said with a crooked grin. She set down the bacon- or rather a pile of ashes upon a small plate.

"Erm, thanks Tina." I said reluctant to taste the 'bacon'. Oh well, I could always sneak up an order of chicken later. I ate-or what you'd call-played, with my 'food'.

"Now you should finish your homework now dearie…." Tina said hobbling away with the pile of ashes. 'Bout now I'm glad I had study hall, because that means one thing.

Extra game time!

I played for hours, or possibly even a whole day. But I didn't notice the weird portal behind me, or the masked person grabbing me, until it was too late. I was gagged, and brought into the portal, unknown of what was to happen next.

The other side of the portal seemed familiar, wait for it…..it was the Final dimension stage. I was surprised I was breathing air. I mean it _**was**_ in space. The person who took me must've been fast because she/he snuck up behind me.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked a bit nervous, I was doomed! I mean, I fail at karate chopping paper in half! And then, I was out like a light.

I woke up in bed, I thought 'Good, it was a dream.' Except, this wasn't my bed, nor was this my room. A mustached man wearing a white coat and normal doctor stuff was talking to a brown haired lady in a fancy dress. But then I thought...'they looked familiar.' Were they? No, couldnt be, but….they looked like Zelda and Mario. Then a pikachu walked in, I was hallucinating wasn't I? I pinched myself, hmmm….Not a dream, but possibly hallucinating.

"Ah, you are awake!" Mario said noticing me awake. He, Zelda, and Pikachu went over to me. "It looks like you took quite the punch huh prophesied one! By the way, what's your name?" Wait what did he say? Prophesied one? What prophecy? No matter, I'm still hallucinating anyways, I think….

"We found you out cold outside the mansion…" Zelda added eyeing me with caution. Did she think I was dangerous? Or...was there something on my face?

"Pika, Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu also added, even though I had no idea what he-or she said.

Sweat Dropping I spoke up, "Well er- thanks.." I said as she began to walk out, still confused. Then, that was only when she noticed her attire had changed. Now she had a Sheik type of outfit, except a darker blue and more ninja like.

Kia raised an eyebrow, when and how? Then, she decided not to question it- or else her brain would probably explode. So she walked into the dining room-or what she thought was one-only to be greeted by a spoonful of mash potato.

After wiping off the potato mush, she just barely dodged a bowl of nachos. Thankful, she plucked one off the wall and munched on it-before doing the logical thing- and joining in the food fight.

It seemed to last for hours, and I recognized some of the participants too-or at least I thought they looked like them.

The look alikes were people that came from the Super Smash Bros. games, excluding the new characters from the newest one- maybe they didn't arrive yet.

But anyways, it seemed like they didn't notice me. Or maybe you couldn't tell who's who when about everybody was covered in assorted foods. Though, it wasn't long before someone noticed, "Hey-who's that chick dressed in blue?" Captain Falcon said as he gestured towards me.

Then, that's when the murmuring started.

"Who is that?"

"Do you think that's the one?"

"Do you think she's one of the newcomers?"

"Okay smashers, that's enough for now. I'd like to introduce Kia, a person who will possibly be joining your ranks." A voice said- apparently it was someone important, because everyone shut up.

Now, being the curious one, I turned around to see who it was. Then, my brain exploded.

**Short, but I hope you like better than before, R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...Hi. Its been a while, huh? Well...new and improved story here! I'll post a new chapter (Finally) When it's done! Well...won't that be weird since this is in the past? Well, If the next chapter has (REMAKING) don't read it. Also, the rest of the story may have 3rd person from now on...**

**NOW...TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Silence filled the room as Kia tried to understand- which was hard to, if you had a giant hand looming before you. The...Thing before her seemed familiar-No, she hadn't played the part where you get to sub space.

_'Stupid Mom...'_ Kia thought as she remembered that it was her who had deleted her data, even though she should've saved...but she was too lazy for that.

_'I know I've heard his name before...It was...'_ Kia thought, before she was snapped out of her thoughts by a shout. "Master Hand!" _'Well...'_ Kia thought as she looked at the giant hand, _'That was convenient.'_

But that was besides the point.

"What do you mean she'll _possibly_ join our ranks as Smashers?" Someone asked, and Kia turned around to find out it was Pichu. '_Wait...talking pokemon? Did I gain super powers that allow me to talk with pokemon? Oh wait...maybe I'm hallucinating._' The ninja-like teenager thought as she blinked.

'_But I guess I already went over that_.'

"Well, Pichu, I cannot say if she is strong enough for our battles. She'll be staying here until trial, then if she makes it, she'll be a resident here permanently." Master Hand explained to the young pokemon who seemed to be barely be listening. "Anyways, we need a tour guide for this young lady..." The giant hand said as he looked (?) at the smashers, as if he were testing them.

"Pit, you will be her tour guide." He concluded as he pointed at the brown haired Angel. With a small smile, he took her hand and dragged me off.

"Awww...they would make a good couple wouldn't they?" Peach said to Zelda, who in turn, just chuckled and agreed.

"Yes, Peach. And you are usually right with those types of things."

* * *

"Wow!" Kia marveled at the dining hall, there was a humongous (and not to mention, long) table that seemed to fit all the smashers and plenty more too. Plus, there are a lot booths to seat more if they wanted to eat alone or something like that.

"Yep, isn't it awesome!" Pit said as they exited the room. "I wonder how he pays for all this when we destroy stuff all the time!"

Kia sweat-dropped as she noticed his causal tone, "You say it as if it happens often..." Then he looked towards her with a sheepish grin.

"'Cause it does!" And all she could really do was laugh.

"Hey love birds!" Ike said as he strode over, a marker mustache was drawn on his face. "Have you seen a squirtle 'bout this high? I need to get some revenge..." An evil fire was in his eyes, and from what Kia had heard, that probably wasn't good.

"I think I saw him in your room earlier..." Pit said as he stifled a laugh, there wasn't just a mustache on Ike's face, apparently Squirtle had wanted him to look like a clown with a unibrow and a mustache.

Then, Ike's frown only got worse as he raced off without a 'thank you'. A while after, a Squirtle walked up to Pit and handed him a few coins then dashed off.

"Wha?" Kia said upon seeing the event that happened. "Did you?"

"Yep."

So, for the rest of the walk, they talked about what had just occurred. Of course, there was a few chuckles thrown in as soon as they reached the subject of Ike's face.

"Here we are, I'll leave you to go get settled in. Bye!" Pit said with a cheerful smile, it was the type that when you looked at it, you can't help but to smile. So, that's what Kia did. She smiled back and said goodbye before flopping on the bed and sighing.

But, it wasn't long before a knock echoed through the room.

"It's open!" She shouted, not bothering to get up from the bed. The door opened to reveal a giddy Peach. "Oh, hi." She greeted sitting up.

"Hi, I'm Peach. Anyways~ I see you get along well with Pit...do you _like_ him?" Peach asked with a sly smile. Yes, Peach was one of the few who knew about 'ships'. And sometimes she tried to set some people up, which either caused chaos or happiness.

Luckily, happiness happens more often, but nobody could ever forget when Peach tried to set up two _certain_ people together. It caused so much chaos. Anyways, Kia raised an eyebrow towards the blonde princess.

"In what terms? Sure, I like him as a _friend_-" Then, she got cut off by a short laugh.

"Oh not like _that_ honey! I mean do you like-like him." Peach said with that same smirk. At those words, Kia blushed crimson. Of course, it wasn't _ that_ visible, but the princess could still see it.

"Like-like?"

"Yep."

"…"

"So?"

"Umm...I _just_ met him! You already expect me to fall for him? What is this? Some cliche love story?" Kia protested- though the blush never did fade away.

"Uh Kia, The Author requests you don't give away the plot..." Peach said with a small frown on her face- although I can't really say why.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Ookayy..." Kia said trying to make the conversation less awkward than it already was. Luckily, Peach checked the time and immediately stood up.

"Oh I'm late! I have to go cook- bye for now!" The blonde mushroom princess said before rushing out. With a sigh, Kia collapsed on the bed and began to think of what had recently happened.

"Well that was weird."

* * *

**So...yeah. I have no idea why I wrote that...but hopefully you like it! Uh, R&amp;R? I'm so bad at these outros...So yeah bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**...I'm so sorry...I HAVE FAILED YOUUUUU! Sit down and have some cookies and Lemonade while I explain. Short Story; I got banned from the computer ;-;**

**Long Story; I got in trouble (Not saying) so my mother had banned me from the computer, then the Ipad, then my kindle…...BUT NOW I'M BACK BABY!**

**So...hopefully you guys will be able to see this ;-;**

**P.S. :3 I I'm trying to make this one at least 2,000 words...If I'm not Lazy again -.-**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning at the mansion, in fact, things were peaceful and going swell. And in the midst of it was the lost teenager we know as Kia.

Kia wandered the halls, a bit bored, she had awoken a bit early today and couldn't fall asleep. So she decided to go around to get herself familiar with the place, then she got herself lost. And thats all that pretty much happened, or at least for _now._

So here was she now, walking alone in a pretty dark hallway with only dim candles to light her way.

As she walked by she noticed an eerie presence as if someone was watching her, and frankly was quite freaked out. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something unmistakably white in the darkness of the hallway. She bent down to inspect the thing, then she let out a small scream. It was a skeleton, but not any type of skeleton, a human one. Kia quickly jumped up and kicked it away as far as she could. Which, due to her little strength, was not far away at all.

_'So….This is how I will end…being all alone in some stupid hallway...Well...This is a dumb way to die...'_ Kia thought before inching closer to the skeleton before sitting down across from it, a frown on her face as she stared at it. It was several moments before she sighed and asked,

"So...how are you?"

"Fine, you?" Of course, probably a normal person would react by simply jumping up in fright, but then again Kia wasn't normal. So, in turn, she jumped up and _attempted_ to run away. But, instead she ended up face first into the ground after tripping over her own two feet

"A-a talking skeleton? Now this mansion is really creepy…" She muttered as she sat up and held her head as she took a closer look at the "skeleton".

"Huh? Oh no, It's me Sonic." Kia quickly turned around to find the blue hedgehog with a chili dog in his gloved hand. She blinked a couple of times before deciding her was either a mirage or her was real. So, to test her theory, she did what her Kia instincts told her to do, poke the hedgehog. Of course it was rather _unusual_ that a person, or anybody in general, would poke you so Sonic was obviously confused at this...er, odd behavior.

"What?" He asked abruptly before taking a bite out of his chili dog.

Kia shook her head in response saying it was nothing then suddenly asked why there was a skeleton in their mansion. With a quick laugh Sonic quickly responded, "It's Crazy Hand's pet, he named him Bob."

Then Kia sighed with relief and asked him where the living room was, and of course Sonic gave directions and offered to lead her there. But the silver clad teen declined and began walking trying to go where she wanted to go.

But then again, she never really had a sense of direction, and got lost.

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

Eventually, Kia had found her way out, but not after encountering a closet that had mysteriously had taken her to a snow filled room with one single lamp post. She had remembered something like this is a book but she never was a huge reader. So after twists and turns she had found her herself mysteriously in a glass dome filled with different biomes. A frown crossed her face as she got greatly annoyed, how big _was_ this mansion!

In her anger, she kicked a rock, and amazingly, it went far...and bonked Latias on the head. Then, chaos happened. Kia turned around to see an angry Latios and then ran for her life. Then she bumped into Charizard for was already annoyed and began to chase her as well, and...well...you can figure out the rest.

Soon enough the whole lot of the pokemon was chasing her around the Mansion knocking over (and trampling) everything in their path. Soon enough they entered the living room, which Kia would've found ironic if she wasn't being chased.

Growing tired she eyed the open window near her, of course anyone else wouldn't have done what she did, but then again would you rather take the chance of escape or run on for who knows how long? So she jumped. Yeah, she jumped out of the window, luckily she was on the first floor. So she ran still, and jumped into a ditch, though only heavens knows where there was a ditch there.

So looks like today isn't going to be a normal day. So, let's skip to the part where Kia actually gets out of that ditch.

**2 hours later...**

Kia peeped her head out of the ditch and looked around, wary and then scampered out as if a predator was watching her. Then dropped the act. "Dang...well let me see, I've caused about $1,000 of damage? Well, hopefully Pit is right when is that happens all of the time..." She muttered before walking back to the mansion, before getting lost.

* * *

A small frown was plastered over Tina's face, and if you remember-she's Kia's housekeeper, "I'm _so_ sorry Ms. Witherstreak" She started as she dabbed her eyes with her hankie. The elderly woman had been crying ever since Kia's disappearance, it had been terrifying for her, finding Kia gone all of a sudden. And more importantly with her games _on_. Further proof she had been taken!

But, Kia's stepmother-we'll call her Ms. Witherstreak, had actually been anticipating the attack. Not in the way you know something _bad_ will happen, but in the way you are extremely excited for something _fantastic_ to happen instead. Though, she kept down her jolliness for the sake of Tina-whom she knew had a very weak heart and a tendency to call the police-so, if she _knew_ that she actually was in on the "kidnapping" well...then, she'll have a lot of trouble...won't she?

So, Ms. Witherstreak put on her poker face, fighting the urge to smile and laugh ever-so-evilly. "Ah, yes. Tis' such a crime to kidnap a daughter of my own." She said as she watched her housekeeper blow her nose yet again.

"You look like you need a rest-go sit down." Ms. Witherstreak said as she put on a "mask" of sympathy. And, Tina did just that-but in an another room.

"Perfect..." She said after a few minutes of waiting. Ms. Witherstreak took out her phone and dialed a number. It was only a moment before someone picked up the other end of the line and uttered a "hello?"

"Yes...hello again, are you ready for phase two?"

* * *

**Yeah...I'm too lazy for 2,000 words and I wanted a bit of suspense, though I suck at that as well. Oh well! R&amp;R and hopefully you guys are still reading T-T. Bye!**

**~Misty**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm too lazy and sick for a proper intro..but the SSB characters and the game are not mine! The plot, story, and OC characters are though!**

**Edit; If you haven't already... Read the other chapters to save of yourself from confusion. I updated them. Also, the first bit is kinda ****weird, so yeah...don't blame me if you think it's weird too.**

**Quote of the Chapter;**

**Good friends are the ones who help you up when you fall down.**

**But Best friends are the ones who laugh and trip you again.**

* * *

_Everything around her was broken, destroyed, and burned. Kia didn't know how, but she knew all of this was her doing. A little bit away from her was all of the smashers-lying in awkward positions in the blacked ground. She gasped and tried to move towards them, but she it seemed as if an invisible barrier didn't want her to go towards them for some reason. A tiny voice inside her head told her something terrible...but it seemed that it might be true, that they were **dead**. Then, the raspy voice of Master Hand whispered into her ear._

**_"You have led all of them to their deaths...their blood are on your hands Kiana Nightingale!"_**

_Golden blood flooded the plains, the __awful stuff filling up slowly around her._

**_"You have killed those who were not meant to die!"_**

_The blood was now up to her waist, for some reason it was getting harder to breathe the air, like an invisible force as sucking the air of her lungs. The air had grown thick with the scent of death._

**_"Do you feel happy? Knowing you are the cause of their deaths?"_**

_Kia put her hands over her ears to try and block out the voice. But it had no effect at all, so she tried the another thing to do, to run away. But the land kept on stretching on and on, but at least the golden liquid had seemed to had disappeared_

**_"Oh, so you're trying to run away? So predictable of you- you always try and run away. You know one day there will be a time where you won't be able to run from your fears."_**

_The voice's last words echoed in her mind. And soon enough, she found herself in a vast graveyard where she saw a lone shining figure upon a pure white throne in the graveyard. Out of curiosity she walked towards him. As she walked closer she noticed that the throne was made out of something horrifying, bones from both pokemon and humans._

_Another thing she noticed was that the figure was Taboo, the man who had attempted to destroy the Smashers. His usually empty eye sockets had been replaced with pure gold eyes, in a way they looked beautiful, but they shone like the color of the Smashers' blood._

_"Good job my little princess, you have successfully demolished the Smashers. Now we can rightfully rule this world, and maybe the world you had originated from too..." _

_And with a flash, the word had vanished._

* * *

The morning light streamed through the window and Kia woke up. She rubbed her temples as she remembered her nightmare.

Did she really cause all those deaths?

Kia shook her head, that was crazy...why would she want to hurt them? She looked around the little room she stayed in. She had grown so used to this place from the week she had stayed here. that she couldn't even imagine her old room anymore, but this cramped boring little bedroom.

"I still can't believe I'm right here...living in this mansion!" Kia squealed excitedly.

Then dread took over as she remembered that this stay was only temporary until the tryout. And the worst part was that she had no experience in fighting at all. So if she failed...

_"No, there's no point in worrying...I already have it all planned out." _Kia thought as she looked around the room.

Then, a voice whispered in her ear, though not Master Hand's though this time. _"**The blood of the innocent will be spilled upon your hands...it is your fate!"**_

She stopped in fright and then shook it off once again. "I must be hallucinating from eating something bad last night..." Kia muttered as she rubbed her temples what _was_ all this dream about? Maybe it was just something dumb she had randomly dreamt of.

So she walked out of the room. Still having a little bit of fear of what's to come.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Heeeeelp!"

Kirby was running down the hall being chased by a meaty,curry blob who would spit fireballs once in a while at him. And if you're wondering, that was in fact Samus' bad cooking.

"I'm sorry that I ate Samus' cake! And Peach's Pie...and Zelda's brownies...And that I ate also ate Wolf's cupcakes...and Ganondorf's muffins...But I'm sorry! Just help me from Samus' terrible cooking!" Kirby screamed as fireballs scorched him. Then, someone pushed him aside into a another hall as...

_Splat!_

Bits of meat, curry, unidentified muck, and fire were splattered across the room. A little bit later, after he decided to get up, Kirby did a celebration dance. "I'm allliiiiivvvvveeee!"

Then he nearly got shot with a blaster, which made him stop immediately...and scream again.

"Now, what was it about eating _my _cupcakes?" Wolf asked as he aimed his blaster at the paled pink puffball.

"And my cake!"

"_You _were the one who ate my pie?"

"_You. Will. Pay. For. Eating. My. Muffins!"_

"Those brownies were special!"

Kirby gulped, "Or not..."

* * *

**Later...**

Ike was whistling and walking down the hall and then noticed some groaning from the infirmary.

With a raised eyebrow he walked in. Then, he spotted Kirby all wrapped up in a full body cast. "Whoa...what happened?"

"Samus' bad cooking...eating..." Kirby moaned as he nibbled on a cookie.

Ike sighed and face palmed there was no point into beating some sense into him. "By the way...where did you get those cookies?"

"Umm..."

**"WHO TOOK MY COOKIES?" **A voice roared throughout the mansion.

"...Crap..."

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

After Kirby had been taken care of, the Smashers had dispersed. And three certain ladies were in the kitchen, one of which was forced to be there, one who forced the other to be there, and one who was merely there so things wouldn't get _too _out of hand.

"Peach, you _know_ if we continue this that I might blow up the entire mansion and it'll be _your_ fault right?" Samus said in a slight monotonous voice as she watched the pink clad princess race around collecting supplies to make some fancy dish for lunch. In fact, she kind felt bad for the people who would eat her dish...oh well.

"Might! You _might_ blow this place up! But there's no being negative here! Now, we'll start with a lovely Creme Brulee French Toast!(*****) and then maybe we'll make something with eggs..." Peach said with a bit too much peppiness.

And a little ways away, Zelda prepared something else, with a half hidden smirk as she looked back at the two. _'I feel bad for Samus, but I'm more worried that she might poison us all...'_ She thought, as she cringed at the thought. _'Or make another food monster...'_ She added with a little sigh.

"Okay! First, melt the butter in the pan over medium heat..." Peach instructed, but Samus mostly tuned her out as she poured a huge amount of cornstarch, curry, and 1-up mushrooms into the pan, boredly mashing up the ingredients and add some mold she found and some other icky things into the pan. And, like before, it soon created a blob of gross, disgusting things. Soon enough, it would look as if it were close cousin of Muk.

As Zelda saw this, she ran out of the room, muttering somethings about never inviting Samus to be in the kitchen ever again.

"And it should be done!" As Peach looked up, her grin slipped into a a small smile as she said, "Well...It's a start!"

* * *

**And Another Place!**

"Sonic! There's nothing to be afraid of! Just climb down that Palm tree and come down here so when the swimming instructor comes here he can teach you!" Pit yelled at said tree, making him look a bit crazy.

Olimar passed by whistling as he did, giving Pit a strange look as he did so. "Sonic is in the tree...I'm not crazy!" Pit waved his arms frantically at the little captain before returning his attention to the tree. But then he noticed _why_ Olimar was giving him a strange look, because Sonic was gone.

"...Dang It!" The angel muttered as he held out a chili dog and started to call out for Sonic like he was a dog.

"Here Sonic, Sonic...wanna chili-dog?"

* * *

**At Dinner...**

As usual, the dinner table was filled with delicious smelling foods..except for whatever Samus had made. Everyone stayed away from that...well almost everyone.

"THiS fOOd TAstES YuMMERS CAn YOu MaKE MORE TOmorROW?" Crazy hand shouted and shugged as she watched the crazed hand eat her blob. Meanwhile, everyone else sweat-dropped at the scene.

It wasn't as loud as it usually was when you have been living there for a long time, but it wasn't exactly quiet either.

"Next time, can we _not_ have Samus cook next time?" Toon link complained as he shoveled mashed potatoes into mouth as he spoke. "No offense." He added.

"None taken, just as long as Peach won't try to force me to try cooking again." Samus replied giving a sideways glare at the cheery princess who was ignorant of her demand.

There was also Kirby being fed by an annoyed Snake, who seemed close to the point of strangling him since he kept on complaining that he was hungy, but his body hurt so it was hard to open his mouth. And, since Master Hand was bored when he decided that Snake would be his nurse, he forced him into a nurse's outfit. "I hate life..." Snake muttered as he shoved another spoonful of chili into Kirby's mouth.

And the night went on like that, Kia was there too, but eating so silently that barely anyone noticed.

Then, something clicked in her mind as she noticed two people missing there. "...Where's Sonic and Pit?" She asked, raising her voice a bit to make herself heard.

Silence came as they began to focus on the question. Where were they?

A gentle tapping came from Olimar as he tapped his helmet where his chin would be at. "I think I saw Pit trying to give Sonic swimming lessons..."

And, as if on cue, the door slammed open as Pit rolled in a stretcher with a mortified Sonic clinging onto a gigantic chili dog plushie, while at the same time nibbling onto a real chili dog. Other than that, he was petrified. And when everyone looked towards Pit for an explanation.

"He feel into the deep end of the pool, and then he saw Tingle with just a speedo on." And that's all everybody needed to know.

* * *

**...DANG IT! SO CLOSE TO THE 2,000 WORD MARK! T-T Oh well :3 anyways, just a little filler chapter with some story line to it. And I'll try to update faster (Psshh...everybody knows that's not true...) But yeah, maybe it'll take only a month now! -An anvil get thrown at me- **

**Okay, Okay! I kid! I kid! Now, remember;**

**Read and Review, and Favorite and Follow? I dunno, bye!**

**~Misty The Cat**

**(P.S. I love squiggles)**


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S A MIRACLE! I'VE DECIDED TO GET OFF MY BUTT AND WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER SO EARLY! But yeah, happy early chapter present...from me! I've been busy, reading fanfiction and stuff. I am now into ferriswheelshipping now guys...so yeah...not that you'd care. So yeah! Some friendship from Pit and Kia, and stuff. I'm not trying to speed up their crushes or relationships so, yeah, if you don't like that, then too bad!**

**Also, I'm going for a slightly more Mature approach on this chapter, while adding some humor (Even though I suck at that) in some parts, so tell me in the review area if you prefer my old style or my new one.**

**Anyways, here's the story!**

**(Ps; I don't own the Smash Bros characters and design. I only own, Kia, my other OCs, the plot, and the story its self!**

**BUT! (Hahaha..but) I MUST FIRST SAY SOMETHING!**

** I must thank **Ayako Zetra (for Following and Favoriting), Digilady99 (For Favoriting), Miuzaki (For following and Favoriting), shadowmwape (For Following and Favoriting). Also thanks Torquiseluv134 for reveiwing!****

****But I must thank ElenPrincess the most, she was the first person who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed! You really did motivate me :D****

****To everyone who is currently reading this, Thanks for giving me part of your time to check this out!****

* * *

Perhaps, Kia and Pit would have had simply ignored each other if they hadn't encountered each other on this fateful day. For, Pit and Kia had no intentions on being even friends, just only recognizing each other as some kind of co-workers rather than friends, let alone _close friends_(*). But, fate had another idea for them in mind.

Kia was walking merrily outside in the garden, despite the gloomy weather. A smile was placed upon placed her lips even if she was getting soaked to the bone. She didn't even mind that she might get sick if she continued to stay out here. In fact, she was perfectly content with all of this in the end. Plus, the only real reason Kia wanted to be outside here was so she could be alone with herself and her thoughts.

She only had a little over three weeks to prepare and train herself for the assessment since it was a test to see if she was truly the chosen one in the prophecy that was foretold to the smashers in the mansion. But, there were several problems with this. For, Kia had not ever fought before, and that she had no mythical powers other than the coincidentally given dreams she had been having only just recently.

Nevertheless, she had always to come here and escape he boring old life in her world, to stay here and be here and stay here hanging out with the characters she had known since her childhood. But, now that Kia had the chance, she knew that fate wasn't going to give her easy decisions in her life, ever. "Why must life be so tough?" She asked herself as she causally crossed her arms with a little pout.

"I dunno." A voice tossed itself into herself personal conversation. With a little jump, Kia spun around on her heel just to see who exactly invaded her personal time.

"Oh, it's just you Pit." She said, in a tone that made him frown a little bit upon hearing this. After saying this, Kia faced the garden, and admired it's enhanced beauty that the rain had bestowed it.

"Is something wrong Kia? I know I'm not very good looking, but I'm not _that_ ugly to look at right?" Pit joked with bit only a bit concern in his voice. A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks as she heard the causal joke. While it _was_ true he wasn't the most handsome guy she had seen in her life-time, he wasn't exactly ugly...

"No, nothing's wrong..." Kia muttered as she tried to hide her small blush from him. "Anyways," She said trying to change the subject, "What is an angel like you doing out here?"

"Hmmm..." Pit had begun to tap his chin thoughtfully as he thought of a good answer. "I just like the way garden looks, even if the rain is kind of a bummer. What about _you_?" The blue-clad girl smirked at his reply.

"Well, I like how the like how the rain makes it look as well. And the rain gives me a calming feeling and it brings me..nice memories of my past." Kia admitted shyly, her past wasn't really exciting, more like how Cinderella was treated. Without the sisters, just the stupidly evil step-mother.

"_Hello?"_ Pit was now waving his hands in front of her face, frowning as he did. Suddenly, the brown haired angel snickered as he took out a black marker and began to take off the cap off the marker.

"Huh?" Kia muttered as she blinked herself out of her thoughts. And that's when she saw Pit taking off the cap of the marker. With an angry aura around her, she clenched her teeth as she glared at him. "What are you exactly doing?"

"...Nothing..."

* * *

_**Let's skip over to another place**_

"Okay, everyone ready?" Peach said as she faced the group of smashers who had gathered for a _very_ important meeting. Everyone in the group nodded with sly smirks as they leaned closer to each other, giving their fellow smashers slightly excited looks, It had been a _long_ while since this last happened. "Okay, who want's to go first?" She giddily asked.

"I'll go," Wolf announced as he readjusted his position before he began. "4,000 Smash Coins that Pit and Kia will hook up in two years. I also bet, that Kia will be the one to confess since Pit's such a wimp."As he finished, he lazily threw a sack on the table that held his bet. Some _''ohhs" _and snickers came from the crowd at his reckless bet. But all that cool reputation he had gained, had melted away when his arch-enemy, Fox, stood up with devious smirk.

"_Pfft_, you call that a bet? I bet 10,000 Smash Coins that they'll hook up in a _year_." Fox laid his bet on the table and almost, in a sense, died laughing as he saw Wolf's face. Then again, it was expected, as the wolf and the fox have a strong sense of hatred towards each-other. _  
_

"_Ha!"_ Came a rough, yet feminine laughter from one of the ends of the table. "20,000 for a year and a half, you boys just don't know a sense of timing. Also, Wolf, your breath stinks _I_ can smell it from even over here." Sheik shouted from her comfortable spot on a beanbag placed there earlier that day. With an angry growl, Wolf turned to her and began to stalk towards her.

"No fighting Wolf, or else I'll have Bowser sit on you. And I'm pretty sure you'd wouldn't want that, would you sweetie!" Peach chirped as she strode over to the outraged animal in a few strides._  
_

And at that statement, everybody in the room shivered, ever since Bowser had "accidentally" sat upon Luigi, he had been more scared of the big koopa ever since, and not to mention traumatized. So, if he sees the king koopa, he flees in fear and cries out loud for Mario to protect him. Or, if Mario is out, he would hide in childrens' tree house until it was time for dinner. Even still around that time, he tries to sit as far as possible from him.

"N-nevermind..." He muttered in response as his fierce attitude melted away as he sat back on the couch, sitting as far as possibly from the pink clad princess. Even still, some light snickers could be heard if you listened very closely.

"S-shut up..."

* * *

_**At 3:00...**_

Today, there was a fight planned between two teams, Meta Knight and Ness as the Green Team VS. Lucario and Falco on the Blue Team. The news of this quite odd match up proved to be exciting as the pretty large stadium. Even though it was still raining, the stadium had a barrier surrounding the entire floating stage, so everyone who steps inside will get to experience the enticing fight without getting soaked.

Even the majority of the smashers came to watch, excluding Mewtwo who simply wished for some 'peace and quiet from you crazed people'and Wolf who was still embarrassed and outraged at Peach.

Though, even in the midst of this, a Mii was holding a stand for bets. "5,000 for Blue." Ike said as he threw the bag to the Mii who smiled pleasantly at the heavy load. "They need to start selling some Chicken in this stadium..." He muttered angrily as he walked off since, of course, he had eaten the whole stock of fried chicken just yesterday and was just now craving for it badly, thus his bad mood.

_**The match will start in 5 minutes...**_

Blared the voice of Master Hand over the speakers stationed in various areas in the stadium...and unfortunately near Kia's head as well. "I-I think my ears are bleeding..." She screamed as she could not hear even the own volume of her voice now.

"Stop shouting or you'll make my ears bleed!" Ganondorf yelled back at her. Only a simple 'Huh?' was mustered out of her though, as her hearing got worse.

"Idiots..." Sheik raspily muttered to herself as she turned her attention to the stage. Everyone wondered something, if Falco had ever recovered from the last fight he had been put in, he had been mentally and psychically hurt.

_*Flashback*_

_A small tournament had been put up while Master Hand was out at Pokeworld to get his blood pressure down after have been living with the smashers for over a year now. _

_"Do this tournament to keep yourselves busy while I take a break, I'm leaving Mario in charge, DO NOT BURN DOWN OR DESTROY THIS PRICELESS MANSION WHILE I'M GONE." Was the note he left for them in breakfast, no literally, it was in Samus' breakfast, who quickly left afterwards as she did not feel 'hungry' anymore, which was reasonable._

_Anyways, at the first match, was an interesting matchup of Falco, Captain Falcon, Lucas and Red. Though, the stage was a bit unexpected, it was of course, one of the more simpler ones. The stage was the Final Dimension._

_"BeIGn!" The overly loud voice of Master Hand's rather unstable brother boomed over the speaker. And so it began. Captain Falcon was the first to move after everyone had been teleported onto the space stage in their own ways._

_"Falcon punch!" He announced as he aimed a slight fiery blow at Falco, who saw the punch incoming and decided to quickly dodge it. With a smirk he aimed his blaster and fired multiple shots at the bounty hunter almost all coming in contact with the target._

_Meanwhile, Red had decided to let his Squirtle go first. "Go Squirtle!" He spoke as the water starter emerged with a flash. With no hesitation, Lucas aimed a icy blow at the pokemon. As it came in contact, he froze._

_Wasting no time, he jumped to the icy block, the blonde aimed some quick punches to the frozen figure before it shattered with beautiful crystals of ice. Quickly, the up coming master signaled to him what to do. With a nod, the pokemon shot a strong blow of water at the young smasher sending him tumbling to the ground causing minor damage from the fall._

_"Come back! Go Charizard!" The trainer switched tactics as he sent out the full grown flame pokemon out. A roar erupted from the might pokemon as it spat out a stream of flames to the nearest smasher, which was Falco. _

_Now, normally before each match, Master Hand would put a magical barrier over the fighting smashers to prevent them from getting set on fire, though burns were an exception. But since he was away...flames licked the feathers of the blue bird. They started to blacken and burn up and somehow cook him at the same time. _

_"What did you do?!" A frantic Red asked the flame pokemon who simply shrugged as he watched the frantic pilot run around, terribly failing at preventing the flames from spreading any further._

_Meanwhile, Captain Falcon was attempting to punch off the flames whilst using his famous, "Falcon Punch." "Stop you idiot! You're only adding more-" He coughed at the smoke forming around him, then he felt two streams of water and one **very **powerful wave of water._

_"YAy! FLoOd MOdE aCTiVaTeD!" Crazy Hand rejoiced as he swam(?) Around in the fresh water that had filled up the stage, extinguishing the flames. _

_Meanwhile, Meta Knight had been given the job of giving them a raft...which was as big as Crazy Hand. "I swear...if I ever see something as big as**that** again..." He muttered as he flew away, going to Doctor Mario to fix his broken back._

_As Red, Captain Falcon, and Lucas silently floated on the raft, a question appeared. "...Where's Falco?" Lucas asked innocently as he fiddled with his fingers. A gurgle answered his question._

_Nearby, the pinkish-goldenish slightly cooked Falco floated, his eyes wide with shock. "So...cold..." And that was that. _

_Nobody was really declared the winner, and those smashers were just dropped out of the tournament._

_*End of Flashback.*_

**"The match is beginning in 10...9..."**

As the countdown began, everybody rushed to their seats...and the competitors were transported to the stage in their own respective ways. A hidden smile was placed on Meta Knight's face as he turned to his friend, Lucario. "Pretty nostalgic isn't it old friend?" He said to his opponent as he remembered when they had met long ago on that mountain.(!) "And now we will see who is stronger now!" He announced as he unsheathed his sword for battle.

"Of course my friend, though you will be sorely disappointed once I beat you once more." Lucario retorted coolly with a half hidden smirk as the match began.

**"Begin!"**

"Hey Master Hand..." Mario said as he turned to the large hand. Since he was one of the senior smashers and was believed to be the most responsible (Next to Pikachu) he was decided to be the one to be the main supervisor of the matches ever since Falco's "incident".

"Yes Mario?" He responded telepathically as he concentrated on the match. Ness and Falco were currently fighting each other as the other two duked it out in the other side of the stage, which was the Halberd.

"You know Falco's new fear of fire?"

"Yeah."

"Can't Ness use fire?" THe red clad plumber asked as he watched the match. And at that moment, said boy shot a "PK fire" at Falco.

"FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" The pilot screamed, even though he wasn't on fire due to the magical barriers protecting him. Though, it was still funny. And currently, Fox filmed the whole thing on his new camera.

"New blackmail material..." He muttered happily as he watched the scene with amusement.

"I swear...you guys give me a head-ache every single day.." The large glove muttered unhappily as he shook his head with distaste.

* * *

***Also, Kia, you try to hide it, but you can't deny it! XD Oh yeah! High five? ...Nu? Okay...**

**! The adventure mode story did happen, but it happened before everyone had arrived there again, but some of the characters stay there all the time. So that's why I think you meet some of the characters in other parts, even if they were in the older game since some of them go back to their home from time to time.**

**Also! I'll also reply to past reviews to make them known...since my responses got removed with the original chapter...since I didn't like them and redid them.;**

**Elenprincess;**

**Haha! Yeah...she's toast...basically because she is going to receive something she has to use, but she really doesn't want ;3 Also, you're really in store if you like this!**

**Turquioseluv134; Thanks! I will!**

**Digilady99; Thank you for favoriting that _really _does make me feel better! And I try not to make Kia become a mary sue...hopefully I won't!**

**Please make note of this question though!**

**SSB FAN; _I was wondering if you are going to add the new SSB characters._**

**Maybe, but maybe in a later chapter.**

**R&amp;R!**

**Bye!**

**PS. I might post a Christmas Chapter and a New year's chapter too.**

**~Misty The Cat**


End file.
